Jealous
by Lily1986
Summary: Grant Ward doesn't get jealous. But when it comes to her, he just can't shake this ache in his chest. Is it jealousy or just heartburn? Based on the different times we've seen Ward react in a jealous way to a guy Skye interacts with.


**A.N: **Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for reviewing the other three stories. I literally just started writing for this pair last weekend and it's been a while since writing was so much fun. Now, a lot of you have been asking me for a follow up to** LET HER GO **and I am happy to announce that I've already started it. You all convinced so... oh who am I kidding... I was going to write it anyway because it needed to be done. Especially with the way I ended things. So I am working on that one. It's going to be a one-shot but not in anyone person's POV. It's third person POV one shot and it's going to be pretty action packed. I don't know how that will go since I don't usually write angst but with a show of this nature, I feel that I have to. All I can say right now is that there is a time jump from the last story and the return of a particular character from the start of the season. I'd like to work on it this weekend but we'll see. In the mean time, I wrote this little drabble. I find that I really enjoy writing Grant Ward. He's easily one of my favorite characters on the show. This is just a little drabble about the different times he's gotten jealous this season. Some of the times, we've seen on screen and I've just added to it. One of the times, I wrote because I think we'll see him be jealous of the character's friendship with Skye later on. And I mostly wrote this because I really like it when he gets jealous. It's fun to watch. I want to see more of it. You know the rules! Read... Review... Love it or hate it, I want to know.

**Jealous**

The first time he got jealous, he didn't even realize it was in fact jealousy that was making his chest ache. He'd thought he'd gotten heartburn. Because there was no way he was jealous. There was no way he was jealous of that Rising Tide hacker, Miles Lydon.

Ward wasn't being harsh to Miles because he was jealous. He was just being himself. He was using the skills he'd learn to break a prisoner that they'd caught. It had nothing to do with the fact that a few hours earlier, May had caught Skye and Miles together. Or that he'd recently learned that Skye had a boyfriend. Something she failed to mention in the few weeks she'd been on the team. All that time that he'd opened up to her and she'd opened up to him during training; not once had she mentioned a Miles.

But he wasn't jealous. Grant Ward didn't get jealous.

"He was just kidding, right? You guys aren't just leaving me stranded here..."

Ward looked up to find a confused Miles standing in the cargo bay with his arms crossed. "Coulson doesn't kid."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Miles frowned. "I helped you stop that explosion back there. The least you can do is give me a ride back to my country."

"You're lucky we're not taking you to The Fridge."

"For what? Ice cream?"

Ward faked a smile before turning to leave to climb up the steps.

Miles rolled his eyes and turned to walk off the plane. He passed by the cherry red convertible and let out a low whistle. He lifted his hand toward the body of the car-

"Don't touch Lola."

Miles jumped and looked over his shoulder to find Agent Ward glaring at him from the top of the staircase.

"Whatever man."

Ward watched him walk off the plane and hoped he'd never have to see that smug punk again.

* * *

The second time he found himself getting jealous was just ridiculous. Even he could admit that now. He'd walked in on Skye and Fitz talking while sitting in the living area of The Bus. Simmons was trying to extract intel from an Agent they'd just rescued. Fitz refused to be in the same room when she extracted the intel because it needed to come out of the guy's nose. Skye also mentioned that she didn't think she could stomach the procedure either so the two of them walked out and planted themselves across from one another.

He'd walked in on them laughing at a private joke and his nose flared. But he wasn't jealous. Because he didn't get jealous.

"What are you doing?" he asked the pair who looked up at him with confusion.

"Waiting for Simmons to finish…"

Ward narrowed his eyes. "You should be making yourself useful."

"Got any ideas on how I should do that, Agent Ward?" Skye rolled her eyes. "I'm open to suggestions."

"You haven't trained in a few days."

"Am I still supposed to be?"

"Yes."

"I thought Coulson said-" The arguing pair turned toward Fitz with narrowed eyes causing the younger man to gulp. "I'll just stay out of it."

"Good idea." Ward muttered.

"What the hell is your problem?" Skye asked.

"I don't have a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Guys-"

"What Fitz!" they both turned and yelled in unison.

"I think Simmons is finished…" Fitz nodded toward Coulson who was walking toward them.

Ward stepped back and took a steadying breath. He'd screamed at her for no reason. He knew that. He just couldn't understand why. When Coulson told them that the mission was Level 8 and that they were heading to The Hub, Ward nodded before stalking off toward the kitchen. He needed a drink. He looked over his shoulder and found May eyeing him oddly. What was that about?

* * *

The third time Ward was jealous happened when someone they'd saved returned to help them on a mission. Mike Peterson was back, and super powered, to consult on a mission and help them find a lead on Centipede.

Ward wasn't completely on board to let the guy hitch a ride on their plane but it wasn't his call to make. And he was only monitoring Mike closely because the man was a dangerous hazard to have on board anyway. It had nothing to do with how close Mike and Skye seemed to be. He'd kidnapped her and she was having lunch with the guy and hanging around his cell, bunk… whatever.

So when Coulson walked by while he was watching Skye and Mike talk about Mike's son on the monitor, he realized he needed to find focus.

"I'm not spying."

"I'm not asking." Coulson shook his head.

"I'm just making sure… that he's… safe."

"He's been approved by HQ and FitzSimmons…" Coulson shrugged. "He's not dangerous. You can rest easy."

"I just want to make sure."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Coulson shrugged. "Carry on, Agent Ward."

"Sir." Ward gave him a swift nod as the older man turned to walk away.

When he turned back to the screen, he crossed his arms. He wasn't jealous. He was just watching out for her. She was his rookie and his responsibility after all. That's all it was. Just a Supervising Officer keeping a lookout for his rookie. Ward smiled with a convinced nod. Because Grant Ward didn't get jealous.

* * *

He finally had to silently admit to himself that he was jealous the day a complete stranger called him out on it. While at the Academy, the team had been trying to find a lead on who would be harming young cadets. During the investigation, they'd ended up in The Basement. He'd noticed the bartender chatting with Skye but that was only because she was asking about the mission.

After they'd found Donnie responsible and sent him to The Sandbox, Skye mysteriously asked to get some alone time with the Wall of Valor. He didn't understand why she would want to but he figured it had something to do with her need to find somewhere she belonged. So when Coulson approved a couple of hours for her to spend off The Bus, he volunteered to escort her. It was almost expected of him to do so, really. Especially since he was her S.O.

He watched her touch the wall silently with a small smile and couldn't help the grin that brought to his face. So when he offered to get her drink, in The Basement of course, he tried to convince himself it was just the friendly thing to do. She looked like she needed a drink.

That was how he'd ended up at this makeshift bar surrounded by college aged kids who were the next generation of SHIELD. He leaned against the bar, waiting to be acknowledged by the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Two beers." Ward ordered.

The bartender nodded and glanced over Ward's shoulders.

"Damn…" he said with a grin. "She's back."

Ward eyed him with confusion which caused the bartender to laugh. "The hot chick sitting down at that table. With the long hair…"

Ward looked over his shoulder and frowned when he realized the bartender was referring to Skye.

"She was here earlier…. Chattin' me up…" the bartender continued. "I think she's interested."

Ward looked over his shoulder and back at the bartender before making a drastic decision. One that he didn't even really understand.

"Hate to break it to you but she's taken…" Ward shrugged.

"Seriously?" the bartender asked. "She's dating someone?"

"Yup." Ward nodded pulling out a few single bills to tip the bartender.

"Who?"

"Me." He said with a clenched jaw before dropping the bills on the bar and taking the two beers in his hands.

"Alright dude…. No need to get all territorial… geez." The bartender muttered picking up the soaked bills.

Ward turned away from the bar and walked toward her. Placing one of the bottles in front of her, he slipped an arm on the back of her chair and stood close to her side. He looked over his shoulder at the bartender to see that the man had already moved on to other things.

"Hey…" Skye called out to him. "You okay? Earth to Agent Ward…"

"Huh?" he turned back to her.

"Where'd you go, space cadet?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No where…" Taking a sip of his beer, he signaled to hers. "Drink up. Wheel's up in thirty."

"Yes, Agent Ward, sir." She mock saluted him before taking a gulp of the drink.

He could lie to himself and say that he'd only been trying to protect Skye and her virtue. But he could have done that a lot of different ways that didn't include fabricating a lie to a complete stranger. That's when he realized that maybe he was jealous. And if he was, maybe it wasn't so bad. She was worth being jealous over anyway.


End file.
